


Don't Leave Your Music on Shuffle

by jongaed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, PWP, Sexual Tension, also Junmyeon has a THING for Baek's hands, handjobs, junmyeon is in denial abt his sexuality but baekhyun's hips throw him in for a ride, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongaed/pseuds/jongaed
Summary: During a usual house party, Jongdae gets dared to give Chanyeol a lap dance. Junmyeon thinks it looks pathetic, and apparently so does Baekhyun, who says he can give one better than Jongdae, and is willing to prove it





	Don't Leave Your Music on Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @bbhsavocado bc she also appreciates baek's hips as much as i do hehe
> 
> me: i'm gonna write smut  
> brain: cram as many emotional struggles in there as u can

The party is like any other University flat party. A lot of people. A lot of booze. A lot of making-out.

There's six people living in their flat total, with four bedrooms to share (Luhan and Minseok were paying more, so they each got their own rooms, which ok, fair enough, but sometimes Junmyeon was _a bit_ jealous.) meaning they have a lot of friends between them to invite. The living room is definitely not big enough for all the people that were currently in it, especially that there were extra people, hanging out in the kitchen, but it wasn't that bad when people were siting on the floor as well.

It was already a long way into their party. Junmyeon was playing the terribly long game of truth or dare. He didn't have to do a lot of crazy stuff, thankfully, he even got to make out with Yoona, one of the hottest girls that were currently there. He was way more lucky that some of the other people.

Like Jongdae for example, who was being dared to give Chanyeol a lap dance, to which he reacted to with whining while Chanyeol reacted with spitting out the beer he was currently drinking, laughing.

Junmyeon thinks he'll probably go to his and Baekhyun's room soon to rest, when said roommate sits down next to him and slumps against his shoulder, face red, probably from the alcohol. He knows Baekhyun probably didn't drink a lot, having an early lecture the next day. Neither did Junmyeon, really.

Jongdae is moving with a scowl on his face and Chanyeol can't stop laughing. It doesn't look like a lap dance in the least, more like Jongdae awkwardly moving his hips forward and backwards while Chanyeol already has tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

Junmyeon hears a giggle next to him an he turns to look at Baekhyun. He keeps on glancing from Jongdae, to Junmyeon's lap and chuckling under his breath.

"What's so funny" Junmyeon can't help but laugh too, Baekhyun's smile just having that effect on him.

Baekhyun takes a second to respond, his hand travelling to his lips, a tick he had that frankly, made Junmyeon lose his mind, not knowing if he should focus on Baekhyun's fingers or lips more. ~~It was always fingers in the end.~~

"Just... I can dance better. Than Jongdae, that is." he laughs again and hides his face in Junmyeon's neck, his breath hot, just like his face.

"What?" Junmyeon can't hide the surprise in his voice. "I've never seen you dance. Are you just saying that?"

Baekhyun moves away with a pout on his face.

"I'm telling the truth. I can prove it!" he looks around to where everyone is cheering Jongdae on, who just looks like he wants to die more and more by the second. "Just... Not here. Let's go to our room and I will show you how much of a better dancer I am"

"Oh, are you going to give me a _private show_?" Junmyeon wiggles his eyebrows to tease the younger man, and in response he gets a wink and a giggle, as well as a light slap on the shoulder. The hand lingers there then slides towards his own hand and then he's being dragged toward their shared room. Baekhyun just throws a quick 'tired' to Kyungsoo who asks them why they're already leaving.

 

 

 

"So, what are you gonna dance?" Junmyeon asks after Baekhyun made him sit on the chair that he pushed to the centre of the floor. "A girl-group dance?"

"Well, I'm showing you my abilities compared to Jongdae, right?" Baekhyun is going through his phone, probably looking for a song. His face is focused, with a little frown to his eyebrows. His free hand travels to his own lips again and Junmyeon looks away. "So, I'm gonna give you the same performance."

Junmyeon blinks a few times.

"You're... going to give me a lap dance?"

That's new territory and Junmyeon's heart speeds up. Yeah, they joke around a lot, they even made out twice while very drunk (ah, university and _experimenting_ , Junmyeon thinks, because of course, that's all it is.) but... Junmyeon knows there's something, something about how Baekhyun makes him feel that he'd rather not address. The way his eyes linger on the bit of skin on Baekhyun's abdomen when the other stretches his arms and his shirt rides up. The way he feels like the room gets hotter when he's tracing his lips with the tips of his fingers like he's doing now. The way he has to look away every time they're in the gym together and Baekhyun bends over when the exercise requires him to.

(The way Junmyeon jerked off more than once while pretending he's not thinking of Baekhyun's fingers around his d-)

"Ha! found it!" Baekhyun plugs his phone to the AUX cord of his cheap speaker system. 

Rania's "Dr. Feel Good" starts playing from behind Junmyeon, where the speakers are, and the older can't help but snort out a short laugh.

"Really?" He lifts an eyebrow and Baekhyun laughs sheepishly too.

"What? It's suiting"

"Obvious and old, is what it is" Junmyeon pretends his mouth doesn't feel dry when Baekhyun approaches him and puts his arms on Junmyeon's shoulders. He learned to be good at pretending not to feel certain things with time.

"Shhh, I'm starting the performance!" Baekhyun takes a deep breath and starts slowly moving his hips, while supporting himself on Junmyeon's shoulders.

Junmyeon pointedly only looks at his face, refusing to look at his hips. It helps, as Baekhyun is still smiling and giggling in between singing the lyrics of the song. It's the English version, the words sounding somehow even filthier in that language coming from Baekhyun's mouth. It honestly isn't as bad as what Junmyeon was expecting, with Baekhyun being so giddy and all. feels more like another one of his pranks.

Well, that is until just after the chorus part, when Baekhyun decides to get a bit more serious and he bites his lower lip, the expression on his face changing into a more composed,  _sultry_ one. Junmyeon makes the mistake of looking away from Baekhyun's face and at his body.

_"I wanna feel real good"_

Not only is Baekhyun singing along to the lyrics, but he's doing the choreography, too, with his hands up, hips snapping and making a circle.

" _I need to feel real good"_

The movement of his hips is repeated, but this time his hands slide down the front of his body, covering his own crotch. Junmyeon looks up at Baekhyun's face and his eyes are closed, like he's feeling the music, and not yet feeling the hard on that Junmyeon is definitely starting to sprout. There's a tone of amusement to the slight lift at the corner of his lips, as if it's still just a game to him.

Junmyeon feels like he's going to die

" _I wanna feel real good. Cause I've been really bad bad."_

The circle he makes with his hips is dangerously close to Junmyeon's crotch and Junmyeon can't think straight ( _not like he can ever think straight around Baekhyun, pun intended)_ as he reaches out and with a small whimper escaping his lips, puts his hands on Baekhyun's  waist.

He doesn't know if it's the sound or the touch that makes Baekhyun open his eyes and halt his movements, but suddenly the amusement is gone from his eyes, replaced with a look that makes his stomach churn. Baekhyun misses most of the next lines, just searching into Junmyeon's eyes, but then he quickly recovers, one of his hands sliding down onto Junmyeon's chest and the other moving to tangle his fingers into Junmyeon's hair.

" _Cause I've been really bad bad"_

He's not following any choreography now, instead rolling his hips more down, grinding almost, almost against Junmyeon's crotch, so close, Junmyeon can only whimper again and slide his hands to Baekhyun's hips, tightening his hold on the younger man. 

It seems like that's all Baekhyun needs as he grinds down properly now, his crotch rubbing on Junmyeon's half hard junk. They both gasp at the same time, Junmyeon with pleasure and Baekhyun with surprise.

Baekhyun switches to humming along the melody instead of singing the lyrics, and while running his fingers through Junmyeon's hair he rolls his hip again, not touching this time. And then again, touching, and then back to not touching. It weirdly matches the rhythm, especially with the randomly thrown in circles that Baekhyun seems to put in the dance here and there.

Junmyeon is fully hard now, not being able to focus on anything but Baekhyun's hips.

Then the part of the song that Baekhyun knows the choreography to comes back on, and this time it is entirely performed on Junmyeon's crotch, every single one of Baekhyun's movements making their erections (oh god, Baekhyun is hard to, _ohgodohgod-_ ) meet, making them both moan, Baekhyun now unable to even hum along the song.

When the lyrics repeat and Baekhyun's hands travel down his own body again, to his crotch, and this time they stay there, close to Junmyeon's own, and suddenly he's palming Junmyeon through his boxers, forehead resting against Junmyeon's as their breaths mix. Junmyeon responds with buckling his hips up into Baekhyun's hand, his fingers digging into Baekhyun's hips. The lyrics go  _'whatever you did, just do it again'_ and Junmyeon can't agree more, as Baekhyun gets more brave and squeezes his hand on the outline of Junmyeon's cock and then pops the button open skilfully, slides the zipper down a bit and puts his hand in Junmyeon's boxers.

 "Baekhyun, fuck..." Junmyeon throws his head back as he moans and Baekhyun leans down to mouth along Junmyeon's throat, fingers wrapping around Junmyeon's dick and taking it out of his underwear.

Junmyeon lifts his head again to look down, and groans loudly not only at the feeling of having Baekhyun's hand slowly moving on his length, but also the sight of it all. It looks even better that he ~~pretended he hasn't~~ imagined.

Baekhyun's lips move up up up, brushing against his jaw and not stopping there.

"Hyung" he whispers right next to Junmyeon's ear, while twisting his hand a bit. "Can I suck you off?" 

Junmyeon makes an undignified sound that he's not proud of at all. And damn, having Baekhyun use his mouth on him right now would be definitely amazing, but... Junmyeon can't stop looking at those beautiful fingers, working up and down on his cock.

"N-no" he manages to choke out between deep breaths, and immediately knows he should've said more, as Baekhyun's hands stops and he moves away from his neck, a worried look on his face.

"Sorry, I-"

"No, I... That sounds lovely but I... Your hands, I just... They're so..." He doesn't know how to formulate that he may in some sense have a thing for Baekhyun's fingers and right now this is more than enough to get him off quick and hard. Because Baekhyun's fingers have been on his mind for so fucking long.

Maybe it's the way he's stammering or the flush that covers his neck and his face now, but Baekhyun seems to get it, as his expression turns from concerned to smug.

"Do you have a thing for my hands hyung?" Baekhyun asks and to accentuate it he circles his thumb on the head of Junmyeon's dick, making him moan the loudest yet.

"I might do" he responds, and quickly, to take that smug look off of Baekhyun's face, reaches out and palms Baekhyun through his jeans too, and the sound he gets in response makes shivers run down his spine. 

The song finishes and during the couple of seconds of silence Junmyeon undoes Baekhyun's pants and takes his member out, too.

It should feel weird, touching another man for the first time, but Junmyeon doesn't even register that it's something he'd never done before, as Baekhyun closes his eyes and parts his mouth with a soft exhale. The younger man looks so fucking hot, his whole body weight now on Junmyeon as he's basically sitting in his lap now, but Junmyeon doesn't care, god, he loves it, the fact that Baekhyun is so close, that he can feel his body heat radiating off of him, feel the tickle of his breath on his face.

Another song starts and Junmyeon can't help but let out a breathy giggle, as it's 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. He matches the tempo of his pumps to the beat of the song automatically, and Baekhyun does too.

"Did you queue this or something?" Junmyeon leans forward and nips on the skin of Baekhyun's collarbone, that was visible thanks to his low cut shirt.

"Ah, hyung..." Baekhyun's free hand tightens in Junmyeon's hair and it only makes him more determined, tongue licking into the dip above the collarbone. "It's o-on shuffle" there's another moan as Junmyeon sucks on the skin on Baekhyun's throat.

Baekhyun definitely makes sure to involve his fingers as much as he can, tracing the veins on Junmyeon's cock, thumbing against the slit on the tip, sometimes sliding his hand down and cupping his balls. It makes Junmyeon shudder underneath him, and all he can do in response is just tighten his hold on Baekhyun's dick and speed up his moves.

Baekhyun has other plans however, as his hips move closer and then he takes Junmyeon's hand off of his cock, and instead lets their dicks touch. He balances himself more and wraps both of his hands around their erections, thrusting his hips forward in a fluid motion.

"Oh fuck-" Junmyeon holds onto Baekhyun's hips again, helping him with the forward and backward swaying. He makes the mistake of looking down and the sight makes his dick twitch and a small spurt of pre-come shows up on the tip of it. Baekhyun groans at that and before he knows it, there's lips on his lips and a tongue prying them apart. Junmyeon doesn't hesitate with kissing Baekhyun back, trying to match his tempo. they moan into each other's mouths, which makes the kiss very messy and probably a bit gross, but Junmyeon definitely doesn't mind and neither does Baekhyun apparently, as he deepens the kiss even more.

His hips are grinding with such a precise movement, Junmyeon is sure he will never be able to jerk off again without thinking of how it felt against his body. It's so much, so much to have Baekhyun's hands on him, Baekhyun's hips moving against him, Baekhyun's lips on his, just Baekhyun everywhere, his touch, his smell, his -  _oh fuck his dick_ twitching against Junmyeon's own.

The tight feeling at the bottom of his abdomen gets more intense and Junmyeon knows he's going to come soon. Baekhyun seems to do a good job himself with his hips, so instead of holding them, Junmyeon sneaks his hands under Baekhyun's shirt, running up and up until he can pinch the man's nipples. The groan he gets at that encourages him to do it more, to circle the buds between his thumb and his index finger, trace them with only his thumb.

They're both so loud, and Junmyeon is so thankful that the music that's loud too and hopefully covering the noises from everyone who's currently in the living room. 

"Gonna come hyung" Baekhyun groans against his mouth and Junmyeon can only whimper in response. It doesn't take much more, just a few more rolls of Baekhyun's talented hips and with a groan Junmyeon is spilling onto his T-shirt, quickly followed by Baekhyun, with what Junmyeon swears is the most erotic sound he's ever heard anyone make. His moves gradually slow down, until they're both sitting still, breaths quick but calming down as well.

Baekhyun looks into his eyes and Junmyeon looks back, a palm moving up to cup Baekhyun's cheek. It's quiet in the room, as the song finished, and Junmyeon tries to find anything to say, but then he freezes, the tune of the next song weirdly familiar.

' _Ooh. Ooooh. I'm just trynna get you in the mood'_

Both Junmyeon and Baekhyun burst out laughing as Luhan's voice fills the room.

"Oh my god, you have Luhan's mixtape on your phone?"

"He put it there himself" Baekhyun is laughing out loud and he tilts his head back. "I completely forgot about it" he looks back at Junmyeon with that beautiful, full smile of his on his face, and Junmyeon stops laughing, mesmerised by the man in front of him.

It's easy to pretend you're not attracted to a man. Well, _easier._ Baekhyun isn't _always_ sexy.

But he is always Baekhyun.

He is always beautiful. His smile, laughter, pouting, even his irritated face. The way he is always joking around, teasing people, but can never stand actual injustice. The way he  sings in the shower.

It isn't easy to pretend that Baekhyun doesn't make his heart flutter and the butterflies in his stomach crazy.

And now, now he has that wonderful smile on, and his eyes almost disappear, and Junmyeon just wants to kiss him and never let him go. And because his body is still filled with endorphins from his orgasm, still a bit buzzed with the alcohol, he brings in Baekhyun to himself and kisses him earnestly, the younger man's laugh dying in Junmyeon's mouth.

He kisses back slowly and Junmyeon melts under him, clinging closer.

"Hyung," Baekhyun moves away and Junmyeon doesn't want him too so he slumps his forehead against Baekhyun's and closes his eyes, sighing, moving his palm to Baekhyun's nape to keep him there. This is probably it, he was probably being too obvious he- "hyung, let go, this is..." and here it is, the rejection he knew was going to happen. "Hyung, can I change the song, so we can kiss and hopefully talk about our obvious feelings for each other, without Luhan-hyung moaning in the background?"

Junmyeon blinks a few times and then lets go off Baekhyun's nape, smiling sheepishly. 

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely"

Baekhyun stands up, and Junmyeon just knows with the smile that Baekhyun sends him, that everything is going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @JunmyeonBi hehe


End file.
